Sensuous Sensibilities
by Jokerfest
Summary: I told you," he muttered leaning in close and forcing her to the wall,"you can have us both." She's addictive in a way that destroys but feels like heaven. Choosing is not even half the problem. MugenxOCxJin
1. Present: Ruinous Rejection

_I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO...it's just yummy to have Mugen and Jin at my disposal. Forewarning this may not be updated frequently. This is in fact a test run. If you want more, review, favorite or even PM me._

"You can fucking have us both, you bitch!"

"No!"

"S' what you want ain't it? Come on!"

Mugen gripped her arm tightly, sure that he was hurting her. He didn't want to but at the same time he couldn't let her go. If his hand slipped, if his fingers loosened, she'd cut loose and worse than hurting her, was her leaving him and Jin.

"I can't, I can't!"

"Like hell. I told you," he muttered leaning in close and forcing her to the wall,"you can have us _both_."

He wondered when it had gotten to this point, how they'd let it. Hell, she'd been a fucking virgin when they'd met. The both of them, she had them both by the mind, by the heart, by the fucking balls and she was running scared.

"Vivianne," he said his tongue tracing the outer shell of her ear.

"Mugen?"

"You're not going to hell alone."


	2. Past: Evanescent Encounter

**Author drabbles at the end. Enjoy this now, read that after. Reviews and comments most welcome!**

She walked into the classroom. Her eyes were dark, almond shaped and a ruddy red kind of color. Her lips were pouty and pink, not smiling at all. Her skin was the color of mahogany and as she looked out at the class it was as if she was daring them. Daring them to challenge her attitude, daring them to challenge the hat that was jammed tightly over her skull. She stood beside the teacher and even beside him, standing perfectly still, she looked like a rule-breaker.

"Class, this is Vivianne Knox. Miss Knox, please, tell us about yourself."

"I'm actually nineteen. I was held back a year because I had cancer," at this she grinned wolfishly. Mugen smiled, she had some fight in her.

"My dad's from around here so we moved out here, nothin' much after that."

"Umm, thank you Miss Knox. You can have a seat over there."

Mugen watched as the long-legged girl? Woman? Made her way to a seat on his right. Between them sat the flat-chested broad, Fuu. Fuu, completely loud and obnoxious and unbearably cute as always began chatting up the new girl. Mugen half expected Vivianne to eat Fuu alive, but was surprised when the girl smiled back, whispering in hushed tones. The lesson picked back up but Mugen wasn't focused on that, he rarely ever was, really. He watched her mouth, the way her brows moved, the way she bit her lip, when she held back laughter. He glanced up at her hat wondering if the girl had hair growing beneath or if she was bald.

* * *

He saw her at lunch again, this time he took note of her feet. Large combat boots were laced neatly and placed elegantly on the lunch table. She was alone eating a sandwich. He sat next to her, slamming his tray down harshly. She didn't jump but gave him a cool glance that made him feel slightly ashamed.

After staring for a few more seconds, she turned back to her meal. She took a large bite and chewed slightly. He began to eat too, watching her, watching her mouth,_ fuck_ he wanted her. He wasn't even sure why, she wasn't even _hot _hot.

"You think it's the fact that I had cancer or the fact that I'm older than everyone else?"

That's what it was.

Her voice was oozing, dripping, seduction. It was low and the way she pronounced her words was a little off, but not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way. He paused as if mulling it over, as if he wasn't thinking about her naked.

"It is both, but you knew that, didn't you?"

Sonovafuckingbitch. Mugen turned in his seat, his eyes focused on his rival. And fuck if the man was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He growled his hello and Jin nodded at him briefly.

They were both after the girl.

* * *

He didn't see her for the rest of the day. So, that meant that she wasn't in any of his classes for that specific day. Tomorrow was another day and maybe he'd get lucky. He pushed open the double doors to the school, already fishing for his smokes. He saw his happy-go-lucky girl bounce down the stairs just as he had gotten his cigarette lit.

"Mugen! Were you gonna just leave without me?"

"Maybe," he replied cooly, as he blew a stream of smoke from his lips. She pouted angrily but immediately brightened as another thought came to her mind.

"So didja talk t' her?"

"Who?" He knew damn well who, but he loved irritating Fuu.

"Aww come on Vivi!

_Vivi_? She had already had a fuckin' nickname picked out? He shrugged both at the question and his thought. She'd wrapped him around her little finger the same way, Jin too. He wasn't sure what it was about her bright personality but she seemed to capture people, make 'em stick around.

"We talked."

"_Aaaannnd_?"

"And we talked, what the fuck you want me t' say?"

"Hmph, well I was gonna tell you what we talked about, but now I'm not gonna!"

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Coming?"

She smiled and winked before brushing past him. He followed, a scowl on his face. His one link to Vivianne was Fuu, the slightly immature, all around annoying, yet _cute_ seventeen year old.

**A/N ****Still experimenting on this piece, seriously, no earthly clue where this fic is going. Thirty minutes beforehand this character didn't even have cancer. I suppose I just have a weird shaped brain or something. Again more reviews and comments!**


End file.
